House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom
"House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom" are the eighty-seventh through ninetieth episodes of Season 2 of House of Anubis. These episodes are the finale of season 2. View the Gallery. Summary Eddie helps Mara with her feelings and she sees how much Jerome really means to her. But there's an even bigger surprise in store for her... Mick is back! Meanwhile, Victor confronts Vera and Patricia tells the Sibunas that Rufus has taken Jerome. Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie go to rescue him, while the others try to unlock the Mask. As Victor grapples with the final clue in the Book of Isis, Eddie gets himself into big trouble. Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie find out what Rufus really wants the mask for. Poppy needs Jerome like never before, but where is he? And Nina finally unlocks the Mask and learns the terrible truth of Senkhara's plan. Frobisher Smythe's final trick is revealed, the mask in the tunnels was a replica! But Rufus is circling closer, as is Victor! It's a race against time to find the true Mask. Meanwhile Mara and Poppy wish Jerome hadn't disappeared, unlike Mick, who hasn't accepted the notion that Jerome has changed. Over at the house, Eddie begins to act strangely as the touchstone to the quest is revealed. Senkhara is close to getting what she has longed for - and Nina will pay the ultimate price. Eddie finally defeats Senkhara and is revealed as the Osirian. But help comes from an unexpected source and Rufus gets a lot more than he bargained for. Nina gives Victor the ring from Rodenmaar Sr. At the house, all the students, teachers, and everyone have a end-of-exhibition party. Jerome is reunited with his father and Poppy. Jerome asks Mara out and they share a kiss. Mick is disappointed and angry, but Alfie guides him to the food. Nina and Fabian kiss and finally get back together. All the Anubis House kids hug them and congratulate them. The camera then pans up to reveal Victor standing in his office, overlooking the scene. His ring begins to glow, and he opens it to find the very last Tear of Gold. Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller *Tasie Dhanraj as Mara Jaffray *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno *Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish *Sophiya Haque as Senkhara *Paul Antony-Barber as Mr. Sweet *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Philip Wright as John Clarke *Gwyneth Powell as Gran *Hugh Lee as Gustav Ziestack *Sarah Paul as Ms. Valentine *Sartaj Garewal as Jasper Choudhary Category:Season Finales Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes